<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>keep lying (to me) by catsnkooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963872">keep lying (to me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks'>catsnkooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Affection, Chases, Eventual Romance, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Disaster Jango Fett, Jedi Culture &amp; Tradition (Star Wars), Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Quinlan Vos Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Sassy Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slow Burn, Surprise Kissing, WE'LL FIND OUT!!, how many cliche tropes can i fit into one fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jedi Council has heard rumors of a Sith working closely with Mandalorians. They send newly knighted Obi-Wan Kenobi and Quinlan Vos to the heart Mandalore to investigate these rumors. Infiltrating Mandalorian society is harder than expected, especially if said society hates you because of a centuries-long conflict. But that's nothing a little secret romance won't fix.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett &amp; Jaster Mereel, Jango Fett &amp; Myles the Mandalorian, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Quinlan Vos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. keep lying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on a dream i had and fed by the jangobi discord. enjoy</p><p>brought to you by the song keep lying by donna missal</p><p>"Feed me your fiction<br/>Give me just one taste<br/>To sustain this addiction<br/>Blissful affliction<br/>I'll swallow your poison<br/>'Til it runs through my veins<br/>Fills my heart with deception<br/>Twist my perception"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is Agent Hot Pants. Baby Slut, do you read me?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, pressing his lips together to keep from laughing. He glanced around to make sure no one on the busy street heard his comm. “Quin, there is no reason for these ridiculous code names.”</p>
<p>“Sure there is! We can’t have anyone recognizing the great and famous Obi-Wan Kenobi!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes again, ducking into an alleyway so he could more discreetly talk on his comm. You kill one Sith Lord and your friends won’t ever let you live it down.</p>
<p>“I thought I was Baby Slut,” came Katrin’s voice crackling over the comm.</p>
<p>“No, no, you’re Nice Ass,” Quinlan continued. “And Oche is If I Had to Pick a Girl.”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re right this time.”</p>
<p>“Quin, is there a reason you’ve decided to comm me?” Obi-Wan sighed. “I'm almost to the maintenance door where I’ll need you to slice me in.”</p>
<p>“Way ahead of you.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan glanced out of the alleyway, pulling his hood closer around his face, tiptoeing out once he was sure no one would notice him. No guards at the maintenance door—really, it was a shame. Didn’t they know what kind of people could sneak in?</p>
<p>“Quin, I'm here, let me in.” Even if there were no guards, who knew how many Mandalorians could swarm him if just one found him.</p>
<p>A second later, the door opened with a quiet <em>whoosh</em>, and Obi-Wan slipped inside. He located the vent from the building plans they had gathered (or <em>stolen</em> as Quin gleefully liked to call it), used the Force to pull the grate off, and slid in, pulling the grate back over it.</p>
<p>He sighed within the cramped space of the vent. They seemed so much easier to move through when he was a younger padawan. <em>Well, no time to mope about that now</em>, he thought to himself, moving toward the communications center.</p>
<p>“You remember what to do when you get there?” Quin asked. Obi-Wan could hear the faintest hint of worry in his friend’s voice.</p>
<p>“Plug in the datastick you gave me to the main computer,” he recited, sending a wave of comfort through their bond in the Force. They could do this. “Download any recent files relating to Mandalorian contact with Force-users. Then get out before anyone notices.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Although there were still traces of worry in Quin’s voice, his relief was also evident. “May the Force be with you.”</p>
<p>“May the Force be with you,” Obi-Wan murmured into his comm, then shoved it back in his pocket, mind set for the communications center.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, he arrived at the vent looking into the communications center. He paused, reaching out with the Force and listening for any being that might be in the room. There were two still in the room, though their presences were muted—most likely because of <em>beskar</em>. Obi-Wan could only understand a few words of what they were saying as they were speaking in Mando’a, but luckily, their voices seemed to get fainter. The voices disappeared entirely and Obi-Wan heard the door close. He waited a few more seconds, still reaching out in the Force for any life forms. Sensing none, he carefully pushed open the vent and snuck into the room.</p>
<p>The main computer was located in the center of the room, easy for anyone to spot, and easy for anyone to spot Obi-Wan using it. Quin had frozen the cameras when he sliced Obi-Wan into the building, buying him just enough time to plug in the datastick, get the information, and get out. He plugged in the datastick, typed in a few keywords, and hit search, directing all of the results to the datastick.</p>
<p>Something caught his eye as he scrolled through the results, bringing his attention fully to the computer. A report about an incident at Galidraan. He’d heard whisperings about it when he was younger around the Temple, but never very much. He frowned when he saw the name attached to it. Dooku. He didn’t know much about his grandmaster, as Master Qui-Gon never talked much about his former master. Especially not after he left the Order. Hm, very interesting….</p>
<p>“Hey! What are you doing here?!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan cursed at himself. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed another presence in the Force coming toward the room, or at least heard the heavily armored footsteps. He turned and smiled placatingly at the Mandalorian walking toward him, covering what was happening to the computer. “Ah, hello there—.”</p>
<p>“How the hell did you get in here? This is a restricted area!” Their hands rested dangerously close to the blasters at their hip.</p>
<p>Well, damn. Obi-Wan winced internally. He had no answer for that. Quin was always the better liar when they were growing up. His hand found the datastick behind him and he subtly removed it, placing it in his pocket.</p>
<p>“Well, you see…” he began, and then he leaped over the Mandalorian and ran out of the room, heading in the only direction he knew he could get away—up.</p>
<p>The Mandalorian cursed behind him and yelled something in Mando’a, probably into his comm for any other Mandalorians close by to catch him. Obi-Wan whirred through the hallway and leaped out of a window, grabbing and climbing swiftly up the building, boosted by the Force. By the time he got to the top, he was sure he’d lost the Mandalorian, and then cursed himself again when he heard the sound of boosters firing. Conveniently, almost everyone on Mandalore had a jetpack.</p>
<p>He took off running across the roof of the building, his pursuant hot on his heels. But far too soon, he ran out of roof and skidded to a halt, looking over the edge and into the street below. He turned to face his pursuer, his hand instinctively reaching down to his saber clipped to his belt. The Mandalorian slowed to a stop in front of him.</p>
<p>“Nowhere else to go, <em>jetii</em>,” they taunted, stalking toward Obi-wan. “No more surprises up that sleeve of yours?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked back down at the street below him, an idea forming in his head. He unclasped his cloak, the dramatic display distracting his opponent for just enough so he could line himself up at the edge of the roof.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan winked at the Mandalorian in front of him and spread his arms out wide. “Oh, I'm full of surprises, darling.” Then he fell off the side of the building.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jango startled himself out of the trance the Jedi’s appearance put him under and ran over to peer over the edge of the building. No Jedi. But what was he expecting after he watched him launch himself over Jango and out of a window, and <em>then</em> do an absolutely banthashit crazy stunt and <em>purposefully</em> fall off the side of a six-story building?</p>
<p>A part of Jango actually found it kind of…hot.</p>
<p>“Where the hell did he go?” Myles asked, breathless from running behind Jango.</p>
<p>Jango shrugged. “He’s gone. Force <em>osik</em>.”</p>
<p>Myles sighed and crossed his arms. “Well, now what? How do we explain to Jaster that a kriffing <em>jetii</em> broke into the communications room? And that he got away!”</p>
<p>Jango sighed with his brother in arms and looked down, then noticed something rolling near his feet. The little Jedi left his precious lightsaber behind. He picked it up and tossed it in his hands. He grinned from beneath his helmet.</p>
<p>“I have a feeling he’ll come back looking for <em>this</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the touch I'm alive with lust<br/>And if it's do or die well then I must<br/>The only question lies how much for the touch</p><p>-- The Touch by Cathy Davey</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is brought to you by the song the touch by cathy davey</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan sat down beside Quinlan in the dim cantina and slid the datastick over to him. “There. Anything you could ever want to know about Mandalorian contact with Force users.”</p><p>Quin grinned and slid a drink to Obi in return. “I knew you could do it.” He plugged the datastick into his holopad and began filtering the information Obi-Wan gave him.</p><p>“Successful, boys?”</p><p>Obi-Wan looked up when Katrin approached their table, grinning and taking a swig of his drink. The alcohol burned pleasantly down his throat. “Of course. I'm always successful.”</p><p>Oche plopped down in the seat beside him. “Funny, that’s not what I remember happening last time,” she teased, her dark eyes twinkling.</p><p>Obi-Wan scoffed. “That was just one time.”</p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p>“Did you find out anything important?” Katrin interrupted, always impatient.</p><p>Quinlan nodded to his datapad currently downloading the data Obi-Wan had retrieved. “We’ll find out as soon as this gets done.”</p><p>She nodded, seeming satisfied and sat down opposite of him. Obi-Wan took another drink, and then decided to ask her the question that had been on his mind since that evening.</p><p>“What do you know about Galidraan?”</p><p>Both women froze and glanced at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation with themselves, before Katrin replied.</p><p>“I know some stuff,” she said. “Where did you hear about that?”</p><p>“It came up when I searched the Mandalorian database,” Obi-Wan explained. “Master Dooku’s name came up with it.”</p><p>“Crazy old Dooku?” Quinlan snorted beside Obi-Wan. “Who knows what he got up to?”</p><p>Oche glared at Quin while Katrin sighed and looked at her hands. “I don’t actually know how much I'm allowed to tell you,” she said. She looked back up at the two Jedi Knights, her face serious. “Technically it’s all confidential. For now, let’s just say this isn’t the first mission against Mandalore the Jedi Council has had to take recently.” Someone called her name behind her. “I have to get back to work. Don’t get in trouble while I'm gone.”</p><p>“Do you think she was talking to me or you?” Quinlan asked as she walked away. Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes at him, turning to Oche.</p><p>“Have you made any progress in the forges?”</p><p>She shook her head and snorted. “Hell no. They won’t let me get anywhere <em>near</em> their beskar, let alone let me ask where it’s being traded. That’s the best kept damn secret in the galaxy.”</p><p>“Well, <em>I’ve</em> been making progress,” Quin said, smugly, and then sighed dramatically. “Slicers always have the hardest jobs.”</p><p>“Listen here, you—.”</p><p>Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat, watching the scene unfold around him in amusement. He reached down for the comforting feel of his lightsaber hooked to his belt, then paused when he only felt emptiness. Panic flooded through him as he tried to discreetly search his belt and pockets to see if he’d misplaced it, and he must have unconsciously projected his panic a little because Quin and Oche stopped their bickering to glance at him.</p><p>“You okay, Obes?” Quin asked.</p><p>Obi-Wan cleared his throat and quietened his mind from the panic, nodding. “Yeah. I'm alright.” He drained the rest of his glass and stood up. “I think I'm gonna head back for the night. I’ve had a long day.”</p><p>He could feel his friend’s eyes on him as he left the cantina and a part of him felt bad for making them worry. But the larger part of him was panicking about him losing his lightsaber. In the middle of the busiest Mandalorian city in the galaxy.</p><p>
  <em>Master Qui-Gon is gonna kill me.</em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Obi-Wan listened to Quinlan’s quiet breathing, assuring that his heavy-sleeper friend wouldn’t hear him as he slipped out of their rented apartment. He pulled his cloak tighter around him, using the Force to make him disappear into the darkness as he followed the pull of his crystal.</p><p>Whoever had his saber must want to see him, as he could sense it within a secluded spot in the city. He ducked in dark streets, damp alleys, until the pull became stronger, and he saw an armored person leaning against a dead-end alley wall. He stayed under the cover of darkness, studying the armored person, and then stepped out into the light.</p><p>“I believe you have something of mine.”</p><p>They looked up at Obi-Wan, and then took their helmet off, and Obi-Wan was taken aback. If Obi-Wan weren’t a Jedi, he might say that the man standing before him was <em>incredibly</em> attractive. Black hair that fell in gentle ringlets around his face, a stern, but handsome face set into dark bronze skin, with a neatly groomed beard covering his cheeks. However, Obi-Wan was a Jedi, so he would <em>not</em> say that.</p><p>The man scowled at him and crossed his arms over his—incredibly broad and probably very muscled—chest. Ah, it seemed Obi-Wan wouldn’t have it easy getting his saber back.</p><p>“<em>What</em> are you doing in my city, <em>jetii</em>?” Obi-Wan recognized his voice as the one that had caught him in the communications room. Well, this might be awkward.</p><p>“Would you believe diplomacy?” Obi-Wan teased, inching forward toward the Mandalorian.</p><p>He snorted and rolled his eyes. “Like I haven't heard that one before.” He turned and unclipped something from his belt and held it loosely in his hands. He waved Obi-Wan’s lightsaber at him. “You’ll have to answer my questions if you want this back.”</p><p>“Oh, of course, but you must know I never kiss on the first date.”</p><p>The man sputtered and his ears turned dark. “W-What? Nevermind. Just—tell me what you’re doing here.”</p><p>Obi-Wan sidled closer. If he could distract the other man for long enough, he could grab his lightsaber and leave without giving away too much information. “Would you believe we’re here looking for other Jedi?”</p><p>The Mandalorian’s brows furrowed. “Mandalorians and Jedi haven’t worked together for centuries. What makes you think they’ve started working together now?”</p><p>“Times change, darling,” Obi-Wan said, trying for a flirtatious smile. It worked; the man’s cheeks flushed.</p><p>“Do—don’t call me that.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smirked. He found he quite liked riling up this man. “And why not? I think it suits you.” He stepped close enough that he could grab the man’s shirt and pull him close...enough to grab his lightsaber, yes, that was why.</p><p>The man’s scowl deepened but he didn’t step away from Obi-Wan. “Don’t use your Force <em>osik</em> on me, <em>jetii</em>.”</p><p>Obi-Wan gasped, mockingly offended, and stepped toward the hand that held his lightsaber. “I would never!”</p><p>The man snorted. “Uh, huh. Then what is this?”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s smirk grew and he grasped the man’s shirt under his armor. “It’s just called a little diplomacy, darling.” Then he crashed his lips into the other’s.</p><p>He was lucky the man seemed responsive to Obi-Wan’s flirting or else he was sure he’d get a stab to the gut. His lips were soft and his beard scratched at Obi-Wan’s bare cheeks, but he didn’t mind. The man tilted his head and opened his mouth for Obi-Wan’s tongue. Obi-Wan swallowed up his groan and pressed himself closer, feeling the hard ridges of his armor against his clothes. The Force hummed pleasantly around him.</p><p>Obi-Wan broke away, a little breathless, when he heard shouting coming from the entrance of the alley. “And that is my queue to leave. I hope to see you again, darling.” Then he grabbed his lightsaber and leaped up onto the wall and onto the roof, disappearing back into the night.</p><p>---</p><p>“What do you mean you just let him get away?!”</p><p>Jango’s face burned with embarrassment as he faced his best friend yet again after the Jedi left. “He distracted me!”</p><p>Myles looked unconvinced. “I thought you were stronger than to fall for that shit, Jango.”</p><p>“To be fair, he was kinda hot.”</p><p>They both turned to glare at their other friend, Silas, who just shrugged.</p><p>Jango waved his arm. “I don’t know! It was probably some Force <em>osik</em>!” Despite the fact that the Jedi had said he wouldn’t use it on him and he didn’t really <em>feel</em> any different. And he was a pretty damn good kisser. But he wasn’t going to tell Myles he fell for the pretty Jedi.</p><p>Myles sighed and scrubbed at his face. “Well, we’ve lost him <em>again</em>, and this time we don’t have anything to bring him back to us.”</p><p>“I think we’ll see him again.”</p><p>Both of his friends turned to look at him. “What makes you say that?” Silas asked.</p><p>Jango shrugged, but he remembered what the Jedi had told him before he left. “Call it a hunch. They’re looking for something, so we either help them find it, or find it before they do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. kill of the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The street's a liar<br/>I'm gonna lure you into the dark<br/>My cold desire<br/>To hear the boom, boom, boom of your heart</p><p>-- Kill of the Night by Gin Winmore</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>brought to you by the song kill of the night by gin winmore</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And <em>where</em> have you been?”</p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at Quinlan’s overly dramatic impression of their crèche-master. “Gathering intel and being useful. I'm sure you wouldn’t understand what that’s like.”</p><p>Quin snorted from his spot at the table, burying his nose back in his pile of datapads and wires. “More like causing problems.” He leveled a look at Obi-Wan. “Don’t think I didn’t know about your <em>escapade</em> last night. Who’d you go meet? Meet someone special?”</p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes again and sat down next to his friend. “I was exploring the city. Finding us a way out if something goes wrong,” he lied. Then, he leveled Quin with a <em>look</em>, who just ignored him for his datapads. “Have you found anything?”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s…<em>weird</em>,” he said, his brows furrowing.</p><p>Obi-Wan mirrored his friend, scooting closer to him. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Do you remember what Katrin said last night about Galidraan?” Quin asked. When Obi-Wan nodded, he continued. “Well, I might have found out more about it. At least the Mandalorian version of it.” He slid a datapad toward Obi-Wan.</p><p>Obi-Wan wasn’t the most well versed on Mandalorian script, but he could understand the majority of it. <em>Report on Jedi attack at Galidraan</em>, the report read. Obi-Wan sucked in a breath as he skimmed the rest of it. <em>Jedi Master Dooku arrived with a group of Jedi Knights on Galidraan with orders from the Senate to expel the Haat Mando’ade from Galidraan. The Haat’ade successfully fought them off and after Dooku was defeated by Alor Jaster Mereel, he led them in a retreat from the planet.</em></p><p>Obi-Wan frowned down at the pad. He didn’t remember ever hearing about that. He checked the date; he would have been twelve or thirteen at that time and, well, he was probably too preoccupied with Bandomeer.</p><p>“Do you think this is why…?” Quin waved his hand, leaving his question unasked. But Obi-Wan didn’t need him to spell out what he was trying to say.</p><p>Why Master Dooku left the Jedi Order?</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged. “Maybe. It certainly lines up with it.” He had left just a few years after that. “But I don’t know why that would be a deciding factor.” He sighed. Part of him wished he'd spent more time with his elusive grandmaster.</p><p>“I think I might talk with Master Jinn tonight,” he told Quin, standing and handing the datapad back to him. “I'm going to the market again today to see if I can find anything else.”</p><p>“Don’t get caught.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smirked at Quin. “You know me.”</p><p>Oh, he had <em>no</em> idea.</p><p>---</p><p>“So you’re telling me there’s a <em>jetii</em> in my city but you don’t know where he is?”</p><p>Jango nodded. “Yes. He got away.”</p><p>“Because he kissed you?”</p><p>Jango nodded again, the tips of his ears burning. “Yes. He distracted me and got away.”</p><p>“Ah, I see,” Jas’buir said very seriously, nodding and stroking his chin. He looked back at Jango with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Was he pretty?”</p><p>Jango glared at his father while his friends snorted with laughter beside him.</p><p>“Yes, he was very pretty,” Silas replied between laughs.</p><p>“Well I'm glad my son has good taste.”</p><p>“<em>Buir</em>!” Jango’s entire face burned with embarrassment. He felt like he was telling his father of his first crush like he was a teenager again.</p><p>Jas’buir waved his hand at Jango, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. “I'm teasing you Jan’ika.” He settled back in his chair. “Did he say why he was here?”</p><p>“He said he was looking for other <em>jetiise</em>,” Jango said, glad to be on another topic.</p><p>Jas’buir frowned. “And he expects to find them where?”</p><p>Jango shrugged. “That’s what I said, but he didn’t seem convinced. Maybe he knows something we don’t?”</p><p>His father nodded. “It’s entirely possible.” He continued stroking his chin and looked down at the datapads spread out in front of him. “But I wonder….”</p><p>“What is it, <em>buir</em>?”</p><p>“Do you remember those spies I had sent to watch <em>Kyr’tsad</em>? Well, they came back with reports of strange behavior at their camps.” He slid a datapad to Jango, who skimmed over the report.</p><p>“You don’t think the <em>jetiise</em> would work with them, do you?” Myles asked beside Jango.</p><p>Jas’buir shook his head. “I don’t think so, given their reputation, but maybe….”</p><p>“<em>Dar’jetii</em>?” Jango asked.</p><p>Jas’buir’s frown deepened and he nodded. “I wouldn’t put it past them to work with a <em>dar’jetii</em>. If that is true, I'm not sure we’ll be able to handle them.”</p><p>“But you beat a <em>jetii</em> before, <em>buir</em>,” Jango said. “Even without the darksaber.”</p><p>“Yes, but <em>dar’jetii</em> are more powerful.” He stood, gathering a few of the datapads, and headed out of his office. “If you find this pretty <em>jetii</em> of yours again, Jan’ika, try to see if you can get more information out of him. Oh.” He turned around to face Jango, a smirk on his face. “Try not to let him distract you this time, hm?”</p><p>Jango sighed as he listened to his friends snicker beside him. “Yes, <em>buir</em>.”</p><p>---</p><p>Jango tried to listen to his father, he really did. But the <em>jetii</em> was too damn slippery. Jango almost thought he was trying to tease him.</p><p>Him, Myles, and Silas headed out to the main market, plotting. Without knowing where the <em>jetii</em> came from, it was hard to know where to start searching. Jango suggested going back to the alley from last night, so they first tried there.</p><p>Then as Jango walked through the busy marketplace, he spotted something. Bright reddish-blond hair over top of a large brown cloak covering slim shoulders. The <em>jetii</em>.</p><p>He signaled to Myles and Silas and started following him through the market. He had it easy for a while, but then the Jedi must have sensed he was being followed because he started walking faster and weaving between the stalls, that Jango almost lost him. Finally, he saw his opening and he grabbed the Jedi and pulled him into a secluded alleyway. He pushed him against the wall and crowded into his space so no one could overhear them.</p><p>“Miss me, darling?” said the Jedi with a smirk on his face. Jango was almost enraptured again by his lips but then he noticed his eyes looking around, searching for an escape route.</p><p>“Oh, no you don’t,” Jango growled and pushed harder against the Jedi’s chest. “You’re not slipping away from me again.”</p><p>The Jedi just grinned at him. “We’ll see about that.” Then his hands came up to cup Jango’s face and his lips were on him again for the second time in 24 standard hours.</p><p>Jango was just as shocked as he was last time, and stumbled back from the wall, loosening his grip on the other man. He nipped at Jango’s bottom lip, just as he was recovering from the shock, then grinned and ran off, once again. Jango swore and chased after him.</p><p>It was no use. With the head start he had and probably with the Force helping him, Jango soon lost him in the mix of bodies and market stalls. He swore again and wiped at his lips, the memory of the other man still tingling on them.</p><p>Myles and Silas ran up to him, just as out of breath. “Did you find him?”</p><p>Jango nodded. “And he got away again.”</p><p>Silas snorted. “Same tactic?”</p><p>Jango just glared at him and crossed his arms, looking around them. “I want to set up a stakeout tonight around this sector. See if he’ll come out again.”</p><p>“I, uh, can’t tonight.”</p><p>Jango turned around to face Myles, who scratched at the back of his neck. “Why not?”</p><p>“I got other plans,” Myles said, and Jango thought his face started to flush.</p><p>Silas snorted again beside him, a grin spreading across his face. “Ooh, another date night with your girlfriend?”</p><p>Myles shot him a glare. Yeah, he was <em>definitely</em> flushing. Jango just rolled his eyes. He knew his friend was sneaking out of the compound and it wasn’t hard to guess who he was seeing when he returned with scratches covering his shoulders.</p><p>“Well, me and Silas will stake out tonight,” Jango said. “And you’ll be pulling double duty later for thinking with your <em>kad</em>.” He ignored Myles when he groaned.</p><p>“Have fun at your date night,” Silas teased.</p><p>All was silent. Then, Silas was begging Jango to help as Myles pulled the smaller man into a headlock. He ignored them both, sighing.</p><p>He wondered if this was how Jas’buir felt.</p><p>---</p><p>Obi-Wan was immensely lucky the Force had decided to favor him since he came to Mandalore. Or perhaps it was just his dashing good looks that let him sneak away from his pursuers.</p><p>In any case, he returned to the cantina where they were staying in one piece and received only a mild glare from Oche. He went back to his shared room with Quin and booted up his secure holoprojector, punching in the code he’d memorized since he was thirteen. It was silent for a moment and then his—<em>former</em>—master’s face appeared.</p><p>“Hello, Master Jinn.”</p><p>Qui-Gon’s eyebrows rose in mock seriousness. “Hello, Knight Kenobi.”</p><p>Obi-Wan huffed out a laugh. “I'm sorry, Master. It will take a while for me to get used to that.”</p><p>Qui-Gon smiled kindly at him. “Old habits die hard, eh?”</p><p>Obi-Wan returned a smile of his own. “Indeed.” Then, he cleared his throat and sat up straighter. “I actually wanted to ask you a question, Master.”</p><p>“Go ahead, you can ask me anything, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>“Why did Master Dooku leave the Order?”</p><p>Qui-Gon was silent for a moment, his projection flickering, and Obi-Wan watched him sigh. “Though I suppose I wasn’t prepared for you to ask that.”</p><p>Obi-Wan knew his master had a troubled relationship with his grandmaster, especially after he left, so he was prepared for his question to go unanswered. He opened his mouth and was about to tell Qui-Gon that when he continued.</p><p>“I suppose you should have heard about Galidraan by now,” his master said.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. “Quinlan found a report on it from the data I collected the other day.”</p><p>Qui-Gon hummed. “It was really an unfortunate event. We got a call from the Senate saying that the lord of Galidraan was under attack by a group of Mandalorians and requested a group of Jedi to go defend him. Master Dooku was sent with a team of Knights under peaceful intentions.” He sighed again. “It did not stay peaceful, but with the luck of the Force no one was killed or seriously injured. The lord of Galidraan had lied that the Mandalorians were attacking him and wanted the Jedi to destroy them, and he was arrested for it.”</p><p>“What about Master Dooku?”</p><p>His master looked down, as if in sorrow. “He was defeated by their leader, Jaster Mereel. As you know, Jedi are not to feel revenge, but…I fear something in him changed that day.”</p><p>They were both quiet for a moment, and Obi-Wan could feel the other man’s grief through their small bond. He sent a wave of reassurance to him. Suddenly, a little hand came into view from the holoprojector.</p><p>“Master, is it Obi-Wan?” came Anakin’s voice from the other end and he appeared into view.</p><p>His hair was pulled back into the padawan nerftail and a padawan braid hung over his shoulder. He’d grown in the months that Obi-Wan had been away from the Temple. Obi-Wan smiled at him.</p><p>“Hello, Anakin,” he said. “Congratulations on your padawanship.”</p><p>Anakin beamed at him. “Hi, Obi-Wan! Being a padawan is so cool! Does that make us brothers now?”</p><p>Obi-Wan chuckled as Anakin spouted off question after question. Qui-Gon would have his hands full with him.</p><p>“Anakin, don’t you have lessons with Master Yoda?” Qui-Gon asked after Anakin’s tenth question in a row.</p><p>Anakin groaned. “Yes, Master.” He waved to Obi-Wan. “Bye, Obi-Wan. Oh! Tell Master Quin that Aayla misses him!”</p><p>“I will Anakin, now don’t be late for Master Yoda’s lesson. Goodbye.”</p><p>Qui-Gon sighed once the boy was out of frame. “He’s a bundle of energy, that one.”</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed. “Much different than when I was a padawan, eh?”</p><p>His master’s lips quirked up in a smirk. “Indeed. I have a feeling I will need to adapt my teaching style for him. In any case, I won’t keep you much longer Obi-Wan. Report to the Council once you have learned anything. May the Force be with you.”</p><p>“May the Force be with you, Master.”</p><p>Once the holoprojector blinked out, Obi-Wan sighed and leaned back in his chair. He wasn’t left to ruminate in his thoughts for long before Quinlan poked his head through the door.</p><p>“Katrin’s got a Mando here for us to talk to,” he said.</p><p>“The one that’s been courting her?” Obi-Wan asked with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk. Fortunately—or perhaps unfortunately—their friend was very open about who she was seeing.</p><p>Quin smirked back at him. “That’s the one. I think we’ll get some good info out of him if she’s with us.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded and stood, falling into step beside Quin. “She does have <em>quite</em> a way with words.”</p><p>Quin grinned at him as they made their way down the stairs to one of the private rooms patrons of the cantina could rent. He pushed open the door and they both immediately regretted it.</p><p>Katrin turned around to glare at them from where she sat on her Mandalorian’s lap. Her lipstick was slightly smudged and Obi-Wan could see evidence of it on her lover’s lips.</p><p>“Would it kill you to knock, Quinlan?”</p><p>Quinlan, for his part, looked sheepish. “Sorry.”</p><p>She just rolled her eyes while the Mandalorian snorted and tightened his grip on her waist. He narrowed his eyes at Obi-Wan, as if studying him, and then they widened and he suddenly stood.</p><p>“You!” he said, pointing a finger at Obi-Wan. Katrin fell back on the table with a squeak and he shoved Quinlan out of the way to get to Obi-Wan. He shoved him against the wall, gripping his tunic with one hand and pointing at his face with the other. “You’re the <em>jetii</em> that keeps getting away!”</p><p>Obi-Wan swallowed. Well, shit.</p><p>Katrin turned to glare at him again from her position on the table. “You have some explaining to do, Obi-Wan.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you liked it, consider leaving a kudos/comment!! if you want to see more, hmu on my tumblr @/catsnkooks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>